FV125: Prepare For Trouble
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: During an away mission to an uninhabited planet Seventh Voyager makes another appearance


Prepare For Trouble

**Episode Synopsis**  
During an away mission to an uninhabited planet Seventh Voyager makes another appearance.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Firera as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Desmond Harrington as Damien  
Chloë Annett as Phoebe

**Written By**  
Marill, Firera & Raichu

**Written**  
26th April 2001

**Edited**  
16th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
July 2376 (late season 6)

**Holodeck 2:**  
"How long have we been here?" Morgan moaned as the Doctor went onto his next snapshot.

"And this is a piece of dust magnified 100,000 times," the Doctor said.

"It feels like it's been a whole day," Lilly muttered.

Tani looked at her watch. "We've only been here five minutes," she said.

"How long are these slide shows?" Emma asked.

"Two hours," Craig muttered.

"Oh, I'm not going to make it!" Lilly groaned.

"Girls, please be quiet," the Doctor said. Craig cleared his throat. "Okay, girls and dork," the Doctor muttered.

**Outside the Holodeck:**  
"I'm bored," Jessie muttered.

"I've got a great idea, why don't we lock everyone inside the holodeck," James said. Kiara and Naomi giggled in agreement.

"That's a great idea," Jessie said happily. She pressed a few buttons near the doors. "Come on, lets go," Jessie laughed. She and James started walking down the corridor laughing. Kiara and Naomi were still giggling outside the door.

**Two hours later:**  
"Oh god, let us out!" Morgan screamed.

"Help!" somebody screamed as she hit her fist against the door.

"I'll contact the Bridge," Kathryn said. She tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge."

_"Yes Captain," Jessie's voice said._

"The doors for Holodeck Two are locked, please open them," Kathryn said.

"And hurry the hell up!" Chakotay yelled.

_"Okay, we'll send our new engineer guy to help you," James' voice said._

Everyone felt the ground shaking.

_"Hmm, lets see. I'll try this button," a voice said._

The Doctor's golf program activated.

"All right, who's for golf?" the Doctor asked. Everyone panicked and they continued banging on the door.

"Who on earth is outside?" Morgan asked.

**Outside:**  
The fat man from 'World Domination' was standing next to the doors. He stared at the console. He had a bowl of baked beans in his hands.

"Hmm, it wasn't that button," he said with a mouthful of beans. There was this strange sound. Kiara and Naomi screamed and they started to run down the corridor. An awful smell took over the corridor. Kiara and Naomi didn't get away in time. They collapsed.

"I'll try this button," the fat man mumbled. He pressed another button and the door opened. Everyone rushed out of the room. They all smelt the smell and they tried to run away as fast as possible. Some didn't make it.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, Harry, Morgan & Lilly entered the Bridge, gasping for breath. James and Jessie tried to keep a straight face.

"Ensign, please tell me that, that guy wasn't that new engineer guy," Chakotay said.

"Was it a fat man?" Jessie asked.

"Yes," Kathryn replied.

"Nope, he was just in the area and he offered to help out," James said.

"He looked like that guy that the writer rescued in the last episode," Morgan muttered.

"It was," Jessie replied.

Tom made his way to his station. He found an empty bowl on his console. He picked it up. "Who's been eating at my station?" Tom asked.

"The fat man, he actually sat there for half an hour. We had to keep recycling the air," Jessie replied.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"He was eating sprouts. Don't you know that they give you gas?" James said. He and Jessie burst out laughing when they saw Tom's face. He pushed the chair away from him.

"Does anybody have another chair?" Tom asked. Everyone except Tuvok laughed.

Everyone went to their stations. Lilly walked over to Jessie.

"By the way, you're next for the slide show," Lilly said.

"Really?" Jessie muttered.

"Too bad we'll miss it," James said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Well there's a planet near by, we're going to go there to look for food supplies," Jessie replied.

"Don't listen to them, Lil. They never go to the slideshows," Morgan said.

"For once they are telling the truth, Captain. There is indeed a planet rich in food supplies," Tuvok said.

"Set a course, Mr Paris, it might save us from Tribble Stew," Kathryn said.

"Setting a course, at warp nine," Tom said.

"But it's only a few lightyears away," Jessie said.

"Yeah and Neelix serves lunch in a few minutes," Tom said.

_"Neelix to Bridge. My stew tastes better than ever today and I even finished earlier."_

"Tom, get us to warp ten," Kathryn said.

"But we can't go at warp ten," Tom muttered.

"Going at warp ten for a second will get us to that planet," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am, but what happens if we evolve again," Tom said.

"Since that isn't in the synopsis we don't have to worry about it," Chakotay replied.

"Exactly," Kathryn said. Everyone felt the jump to warp ten. A few seconds later the ship slowed down and entered orbit of a lush green planet.

**Meanwhile in the Air Ponics Bay, yes they still have it:**  
Kathryn's prehensile plant started to glow. It started changing shape. Then there was this strange scream like sound.

**The Conference Room:**  
"According to Astrometrix sensors this planet is uninhabited with intelligent life and this planet is not part of anybodies space," Seven said.

"Does that mean we can help ourselves?" Harry asked.

"It sure does but we can't take too much or it will interfere with the planet. We'll take three teams, who volunteers?" Kathryn asked. Nearly everyone put up their hands.

"Why don't we have four teams of four, then everyone that wants to go will get to go," Morgan said.

"We do need at least four main cast members on the ship at all times," Chakotay said.

"Okay then, three teams of five," Morgan said.

"Agreed, one of you with your hands up will have to stay here," Kathryn said. Everyone looked at Neelix.

"I need to go so I can decide what vegetables I need for my cooking," he said.

"Exactly. We'll choose for you Neelix," Tani said.

"Yeah, we'll pick something that doesn't give people indigestion," Tom said.

"It's agreed, all fifteen of you report to the shuttle bay and split up your teams," Chakotay said.

**Shuttle Bay:**  
"Tom, Harry, Seven & Triah, you're with me," B'Elanna said. They walked over to her.

"Why can't I be the team leader?" Tom asked.

"Because I outrank you," B'Elanna replied.

"But we're both Lieutenants," Tom said.

"Yes but I command Engineering, you command nothing," B'Elanna said.

"Damn," Tom muttered.

"Must I remind you that I outrank you Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

"Oh, who invited him?" Morgan muttered.

"Mr Paris will join another team. I will lead your team," Tuvok said.

"Wont it be more logical if a senior officer leads each team?" Tom asked.

"Yes, that's why you will lead another team and Miss Torres will lead a different team," Tuvok said.

"Who will replace me then?" B'Elanna muttered.

"Miss Tani," Tuvok replied. Tani groaned.

"I don't want to be in the same team as the Barbie Borg," Tani muttered.

"Barbie Borg?" Tuvok asked.

"Oh never mind," Tani muttered.

"Morgan, Lieutenant Anderson, the Doctor and Naomi Wildman will be on your team, Miss Torres," Tuvok said. Everyone looked at Naomi.

"What is she doing here?" Morgan asked.

"It's either her or Neelix," B'Elanna muttered.

"Forget I said anything," Morgan said.

"Finally Mr Paris your team is, Crewman Rex, Ensign Taylor, Emma Goldsbrough and Lilly Ligren," Tuvok said.

"Johnstone," Lilly said.

"But wasn't it Ligren?" Morgan asked.

"I hate that name, my original surname was Johnstone," Lilly replied.

"I'm not taking orders from him," Jessie said looking Tom's way.

"Neither am I," James said.

"It'll just have to do, Mr Paris' team will take the Delta Flyer. The rest of us will take Sacajawea and Cochrane," Tuvok said. The first two teams feared for their lives as they looked at the suicidal shuttles.

What the Delta Flyer crew didn't know was that something had snuck inside.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
"When we get down to the planet we'll look around the eastern area," Tom said. He looked behind him, Jessie and James looked at him with deathglares. He quickly turned back around and he continued to fly the shuttle.

"What's up with you two?" Lilly asked.

"You're not going to take orders from that jerk are you?" Jessie asked.

"What's wrong with him, he's so cute," Emma said.

"Cute my a," Jessie muttered. Emma stood up and she walked over to the pair.

"You leave my Tommy alone," she said angrily. Everyone heard a strange screaming noise coming from the other room.

"What was that noise?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Lilly replied.

"One of you go and check it out," Tom said. He turned to face everyone. None of them wanted to go. "James, you go," Tom said. He just stared angrily at him. Lilly walked over to Tom.

"Maybe if you say please," she whispered.

"Please," Tom muttered.

"Ye... no," James replied. Jessie stood up.

"Come on, we'll both check it out, it'll get us away from him for a few minutes," Jessie said. The pair walked through the door.

**The next room:**  
"What the hell is that?" Jessie asked.

"It looks like a big plant," James said.

The pair were looking at this tall fly trap type plant. It had two large leaves at it's sides. On what appeared to be a head was two evil looking eyes looking down at them. It moved towards them. It's large mouth, that was on the top of his head, came down towards James and it ate his head. "Hey! Get off me!" he yelled in a muffled voice. The creature started making the strange screaming noise James managed to pull his head out of the creatures' mouth.

"I think it likes you," Jessie muttered.

"But what is it?" James asked.

"It looks like the writers' Victreebell," Jessie replied. Raichu appeared holding a pokéball.

"Nope, that's not mine. Look, here's mine," she said and she dropped the pokéball to the ground. Another large plant thing appeared. It immediately chomped Raichu's head. She managed to pull her head out and she recalled it back into it's ball.

"Is it a prehensile?" Jessie asked.

"Sort of, these things love hair," Raichu replied.

"Is this the Captain's plant? I've never seen it before," James asked.

"No, that plant wasn't a Game Creature.. or wait, it could be. Remember your brief warp ten flight?" Raichu asked.

"Are you trying to say that the plant evolved into this?" Jessie asked.

"Possibly, but I'm sure that Victreebell evolves from Bellsprout and Weepinbell. It must of skipped those evolutions. Oh well, I'd better go," Raichu said. She disappeared.

"Oh great, what are we going to do?" James asked.

"Capture it," a familiar voice said. The pair turned around to see Lilly entering the room.

"What do you mean capture it?" Jessie asked. Lilly gave her a pokéball.

"Just throw it at that thing and it'll be your new Game Creature or Pokémon as you call it," Lilly replied.

"I don't want that thing, you catch it James," Jessie said as she gave the pokéball to James.

"I can't have it, it'll eat my head at every opportunity," James muttered.

"Don't worry about that, it just eats your head because it likes you," Lilly said.

"Told ya," Jessie muttered.

The ball dropped out of James' hand and it rolled towards Victreebell. It bounced lightly against it. It started to glow an red colour. Victreebell then disappeared into the pokéball.

"Ohno, now it's in the pokéball," James muttered.

"It's now your Creature," Lilly said.

_"Paris to Rex and Taylor. What's going on in there?"_

"None of your business, baby face," Jessie said.

_"At least I don't fancy someone with a baby face."_

"What does that mean?" Jessie asked angrily.

_"Never mind. Anyway, we've landed on the planet."_

"Wow, he landed the shuttle, it must be his first time," Jessie said.

"Congratulations Tom," James said sarcastically.

_"Shut up you, at least I can fly the shuttle."_

"You call that flying?" Jessie asked. Tom replied with something that was way passed a PG rating.

**Outside, one hour later:**  
Tom's team joined up with B'Elanna's team.

"How are you getting on?" Tom asked.

"We've got loads. We've transported five bags to the shuttle. Probably by the end of this the shuttle will be too heavy to fly," B'Elanna replied.

"I'd better give the first team a hand," the Doctor said. He walked off towards where the other team was. There was suddenly this strange banging noise.

"Do you hear that?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah, must be the fat man," Emma muttered. Suddenly a large robot appeared right in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" Morgan exclaimed.

_"Prepare for trouble!" a familiar voice said._

_"Make it triple!" another familiar voice said._

_"To protect Voyager from devastation."_

_"To protect the crew from evil nations."_

_"To announce the evils of rabbits and love."_

_"To make our site a more popular one."_

_"Marill!"_

_"Firera!"_

_"Fifth Voyager blasts off at warp speed!"_

_"Surrender to us now or prepare to fight!"_

_"Raichu that's right!"_

"Oh, it's just the writers," Morgan muttered.

"What do you guys want?" B'Elanna asked.

_"Well you know the last episode, everything that happened on Earth got erased. Well, the point is that Damien is back and he's sent Seventh Voyager," Firera's voice said._

"Ohno, not him again," Lilly muttered.

"Why can't you guys just kill him?" Jessie asked.

_"We'd like to but," Raichu's voice said._

"Would you guys get out of there, it's really annoying having this conversation half in italics," Tom said. The three writers suddenly appeared in front of the two teams.

"What makes you think that we need your help, we've defeated Seventh Voyager before," B'Elanna said.

"They've got a better plan this time and besides we need to appear in every episode for some reason," Raichu replied.

"Oh that's just great," Tom muttered.

"Anyway you have to leave this planet before there's trouble," Firera said.

"That's our cue," a familiar voice said. Everyone heard the sound of a ship starting to take off. Smoke came from a near by hill. Two familiar figures stood upon it.

"They're here," Marill said.

"Prepare for trouble," the girl said.

"It's Seventh Voyager," the guy said.

"Ohno, not this again," Tom muttered.

"To destroy the universe any way we can," the girl said.

"To enslave all peoples to join our nation," the guy said.

"To show all peoples the horrors of truth," the girl said.

"To extend our wrath to outer spaces," the guy said.

"Seventh Voyager blasts our enemies at the speed of light," the girl said.

"Surrender to us now or prepare to die," the guy said. Phoebe appeared from behind them.

"And we're ready to fight all night," she said.

"Ohno, it's me with dodgy hair," Jessie muttered.

"So what else is new?" Tom asked. The comment was followed by a huge smack in the head.

"Copycats!" Raichu yelled.

"How dare you use that motto!" Marill yelled.

"It's an outrage, it took us ages to adjust the Team Rocket motto!" Firera screamed.

"Steal your own slogan," Raichu said.

"Oh be quiet," the evil James said.

"God, look at his hair, it's dark blue!" Tom laughed. This time a tricorder was thrown at him. It hit him right in the face.

"Finally, someone shut him up," the evil Jessie muttered.

"So you thought you beat the powerful Seventh Dimension. Well you were wrong, as soon as we crush your ship we'll take all your new characters," Phoebe said.

"Why do you want the new characters for?" B'Elanna asked.

"Then I'd finally have my own Fifth Voyager, only it would be Seventh Voyager. Then my series will be more popular as yours," another familiar voice said.

"Ohno, here we go again," Marill muttered. Just as expected, Damien appeared behind the evil Jessie, James and Phoebe.

"Oh, it's the Boss!" Phoebe gasped. She knelt down to bow at him. She dragged Jessie and James with her.

"If you want these new characters, come and get em!" Tom yelled.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jessie growled.

"Trust me, I've got a plan," Tom whispered.

"Why does that worry me," James muttered.

"If you want these people you have to battle for them," Tom said.

"Tom, you don't have a Game Creatures anymore," B'Elanna said.

"But I do. If they want me they'll have to defeat all of my Game Creatures. Go, Pika, Charry, Chika and Azzua!" Morgan yelled. A Pikachu, Charizard, Chikorita and an Azumarill emerged from their Creature Balls.

"I'll help, go Ember," Jessie said and she threw hers. Her Firera appeared.

"Me too, go Kobra and Victreebell," James said. He did the same. Arbok and Victreebell appeared. Victreebell chomped James' head again. "I'm glad you like me but this not the time," James said in a muffled voice. Victreebell let him go and prepared for battle.

"Wait! This is our series, and you're our characters, we'll fight to defend them," Firera said. The writers threw their Pokéballs to the ground. Firesha, Sparkle and Charbok emerged from Firera's Pokéballs. Marra and Charla emerged from Marill's Pokéballs. Victreea and Raia emerged from Raichu's Pokéballs.

"Oh god, how many Game Creatures are there?" the evil Jessie muttered.

"I think there's about fourteen of them," the evil James replied.

"Do not fear, I have the ultimate Pokémon battlers," Damien said.

"Mewtwo's?" Phoebe asked.

"No you dimwit! The Pokémon that are based on rabbits. Go, rabbits, go!" Damien yelled. He threw six Pokéballs. Two Nidoran's, a Nidorina, a Nidorino, a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking appeared.

"Can I just ask, is this Voyager fanfiction or is it Pokémon?" B'Elanna asked.

"More like both," Jessie replied.

"Feel my power minions! Bow down before the rabbits!" Damien exclaimed. Everyone just stared blankly at him. Phoebe bowed though. The evil Jessie and James just stood there. "If you will not bow, us rabbits will make you, bwhahahahahaha!" Damien laughed.

Some strange sounds started. It sounded like it used to be Pokémon theme music but Damien voice came in instead of the usual singer. "Tremble at the rabbit's national anthem, well more like the first of many," Damien said.

"Oh, my ears!" Tom screamed. Everyone fell to the ground in agony, they all tried to block out the 'music' with their hands but it didn't work.

"Ha ha, it's working," Phoebe laughed. She looked down to see the evil Jessie and James also in agony on the floor. "Would you two nit wits stop messing around!" Phoebe yelled.

Pokémon season 2 music replaced the old music, but it was just as bad, Damien was singing along to that one too. "Phoebe to Voyager, take off, you must destroy Voyager. But don't forget, Kiara is still on that ship," Phoebe said.

_"Whatever."_

Suddenly Seventh Voyager appeared from behind the mountains. It flew up into the sky.

"Okay, rabbits attack!" Damien yelled. Even though the Pokémon were still in agony they still managed to fight back. Victreebell just stood and watched.

"Victreebell, go and eat Damien's head," James said. Victreebell stared at him oddly. "Yeah I know that's a gross thought but you may be able to stop him," James said. Victreebell charged for Damien. It chomped his head.

"Aaaagggghhh! Get this thing off me!" Damien yelled in a muffled voice. The music stopped. Luckily the third Pokémon theme tune did not come on.

"James, what good will that do?" Jessie asked. The writers started laughing at him as he struggled to get Victreebell off his head.

"If Victreebell keeps a hold of his head long enough he might run out of air," James said.

"James, that's so cool, it could kill him," Marill said.

"Cool, the time has come.. again," Raichu said. After a minute Damien collapsed. Victreebell got off Damien's head. Phoebe knelt down beside him.

"Oh, you killed the Boss!" she screeched.

"Is that suppose to be a bad thing?" Emma asked.

"Okay guys, attack those freaks!" Raichu yelled. Marill, Raichu & Firera's Pokémon charged at Phoebe and the evil Jessie & James. The evil Jessie and James screamed.

"Marra! Water Gun!" Marill yelled. Marra jumped up and a huge water spray hit the three.

"Sparkle! Thunder Attack!" Firera yelled. Sparkle jumped into the air. It glowed brightly and a huge lightning bolt emerged from the sky and it hit them. The recent water attack conducted the electricity. There was a huge explosion and they were blasted into the air.

"We're blasting off again!" they all yelled.

_"Janeway to away team. Come back to the ship, Seventh Voyager is attacking."_

"Yeah, we know," Tom said. All of the teams dematerilised.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
"Return fire," Kathryn said. The Bridge shook just as Tuvok, Tom, Harry, Morgan, Emma, Lilly, Jessie and James entered the Bridge.

"I take it you had a little run in with them on the planet," Chakotay said.

"Good guess," Tom muttered as he took his station. Everyone else took their stations too.

"Is this their better plan?" Jessie muttered.

"Probably," James replied.

"Captain, I have an idea," Lilly said. Kathryn and Chakotay turned to face her. "That Voyager has the same weaponry and shielding as Listonian ships. My fleet used to generate a pulse from the deflector to overload their shields," Lilly said.

"Great, another deflector saves the day episode," Tom muttered.

"Morgan, Jessie, James, give her a hand," Kathryn said.

"Where is your deflector control?" Lilly asked.

"You can access it from the engineering station," Chakotay replied. She and the others rushed over to the station. Another phaser blast rocked the Bridge.

"Shields down to 78," Harry said.

"If they keep firing those weapons our shields will be gone in ten minutes," Tuvok said.

"Hmm, they're still not very powerful, are they?" Chakotay muttered.

"Then why don't we use torpedoes to beat them?" Harry asked.

"That's what we do all the time, we've got minus thirty four torpedoes already," Kathryn said.

"Deflector ready," Lilly said.

"Fire," Kathryn ordered.

Voyager's Deflector glowed white. A white beam emerged from it and it hit Seventh Voyager. The shields started to fluctuate.

"Report," Kathryn said.

"Their shields are failing," Tuvok said.

"We're being hailed, audio only," Harry said.

"Lets hear it," Chakotay said.

_"You have beaten us this time but we'll be back. We will avenge our Boss' death, someday," Phoebe's voice said._

"The link is closed," Harry said.

"They're retreating," Tuvok said.

"Damien better be dead this time," James said.

"I think he is. That Victreebell of yours is cool," Jessie said.

"Victreebell?" Kathryn muttered.

"Oh yeah, that warp ten flight made your prehensile plant evolve into a Victreebell," Jessie said.

"And I caught it, unfortunately," James said.

"I think he loves it," Tom muttered.

"What was that, Tom?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing," Tom muttered.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: Seventh Voyager has been fought off again. My prehensile plant has evolved into a Victreebell, what ever that is. Anyway the Doctor is doing another slideshow about fruit and vegetables he found on the planet so the whole crew are thinking up excuses to get out of it._**

"And that concludes my slideshow," the Doctor. The audience cheered. Neelix was the only one there.

"That was great Doctor. Do you have any of those plants with you, I've got to cook dinner in a few minutes," Neelix said.

"Yes but you can't cook those red ones. If you do they become poisonous, just keep them raw," the Doctor said. Neelix picked up the vegetables and he started to walk out.

"Sorry Doc, I didn't hear you, I haven't got time though. So maybe next time," Neelix said. He left the room.

"Hmm, treating poisoned patients will be a great subject for my next slideshow," the Doctor muttered.

**THE END**


End file.
